Marlee Jayne
Appearance Marlee has blonde hair that's naturally straight and a little difficult to curl. She usually has her bang put up but when it's down, it's side swept to the right; covering most of the thin trimmed ash blonde eyebrow. Marlee's skin is light and can burn pretty easily. Her eyes are blue, a little pale but they're blue. She stands around 5'5.5, weighing around 130 lbs. She's pretty but she's not the prettiest girl in the world. When it comes to her clothing style, you'll usually see her in a dresss but she'll dress down in some jeans as well. She does wear make-up but it doesn't make her look like a clown. She loves jewelry too Personality Marlee can be very controlling and demanding, which may come off as a little bratty but she doesn't mean any harm by it. She likes things done her way, and usually has a hard time considering other's ideas and perspectives. Sometimes Marlee will do whatever it takes to get things done the way she wants them; by being a little manipluative. But ocne again, she doesn't mean any harm by it. Despite her controlling atitude, she's very nice and caring and loyal to her friends She's always there for support and advice. Sometimes, however, Marlee can be a bit inconsiderate of others feelings. Sometimes, Marlee can be very self-ish and have a huge ego. She can also think sometimes that the world revolves around her but she never admits it. When it comes to her social life, she's a bit of a social outcast who really doesn't fit in anywhere. Marlee makes herself a easy target for others to pick on her and bring her down, which makes her a little pessimistic at times. But when Marlee sings and dances and play piano; all of her troubles just go away like they weren't even there. Music is a huge part of Marlee's life; her life wouldn't of been able to go on without her. When it comes to music, Marlee can be very competitive and that's where her controlling and demanding attitude kicks back into gear. Marlee is secretly insecure, however. No matter how good she is, Marlee feels that she's not good enough. She just wants to be special and to be loved. History It all started with her mother, Margaret. She was a typical high school junior who was pretty average looking; with brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wasn't the coolest kid but she didn't care. Just one more year after her junior year and she'd be free to do whatever she pleased. Unfortunately, that's not how it went. She was going to meet a guy named Robert Jayne and he was gorgeous. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, a nice build and popular; many girls stared at him in the hallways. For a majority of Margaret's junior year, these two rarely spoke to each other. That is, until they had Chemistry class together. These two were paired as lab partners for the second semester. This means that they might have to work outside of class to work on projects and labs, which Margaret had not mind. And fortunately for her, they met quite a few times afterschool at each others houses. One day, Robert was throwing a party and Margaret had to go over to his house. She was invited after they had finished their party. That was the night they had conceived Marlee. There was drinks and drugs at the party, without Robert's or Margaret's knowledge. The next morning, some of the symptoms like morning sickness were showing. She took a pregnancy test then called Robert to inform that she was pregnant. Though Robert was the only she had slept with, and he knew it, he denied that the baby was his. He didn't want to be a father, and have everyone in the entire school know that he first had sex with Margaret. But after a month or so, he finally accepted the child as his. He had dropped out of school to get a full time job to help Margaret in the future. Meanwhile, Margaret had a hard time staying in school so she had decided to drop out of school as well. The two had offically became a couple as they were trying to do what's best for the baby. However after a couple weeks of Marlee's birth, many problems had occured. She had to stay home while Robert decided to go out and party. This lead to the end of their relationship. When Marlee was only 5 weeks old, Margaret had dropped Marlee off at an orphanage in a nearby town called Lima, Ohio. That's where Marlee was united with her adoptive parent named Jake. He was an aspiring musican who had just given up and got a job. He was getting married to Marlee's soon to be adoptive mother named Natasha, a cashier at a grocery store. Though Jake gave up music, he brought in the house while Marlee was growing up. He had begin to teach Marlee the piano whenever Marlee was 3 years old. Though it was a little expensive for the couple, they had signed up Marlee for dance classes. That's where her love for dance and piano came from. Marlee had a natural talent for singing, therefore she did not need singing lessons. When Marlee turned 14, during a heated argument with Natasha, Natasha had accidentally said "Times like this where I wished he wouldn't of picked a child so annoying." Marlee wanted to just run away and cry at first but that didn't change how she felt about Natasha and Jake. They still love her, and she still loves them. Talent Marlee loves to sing, dance and play piano. Her music style is opened to almost anything, with her range being at a mezzo-soprano (usually placed as soprano or soprano 2 than regular soprano, higher than alto). However, she has preference for the contemporary dance style. She's really good at singing, dancing and the piano but she has much room for improvement. She's also known to be a song-writer but she never told anyone. Marlee has a journal she keeps around with her and takes it everywhere whenever she gets inspiration for a new song. Songs Performed * * * * School Life WIP Category:Characters at McKinley High Category:McKinley High Category:Character Category:Female